


On The Surface

by vhoorl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Coping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhoorl/pseuds/vhoorl
Summary: Sugar and Blood make it to the surface and try to recover from their past. Sugar discovers he might have some feelings for Blood that aren't strictly platonic. If only he were better at hiding it...





	On The Surface

Sugar was frustrated. The too-lanky skeleton brooded, unlike him as it was, on the steps of a run-down pizzeria. The light in the windows had gone out hours ago, when Sugar had gotten done with his shift. Though it was certainly not a high class establishment, it was his favorite place to be. The old walls creaked and the paint peeled messily on the door frame. If he were to face an introspective assessment of himself, the monster probably would have discovered that he felt a closeness to the establishment due to it's disrepair. They were both rather broken things.

As it stood, Sugar's dip in mood had nothing to do with his own self-worth. It had everything to do with his brother and the way things were between them. It was all too much lately. The skeleton sighed, face in his hands, as a street light flickered overhead.

Ever since they made it to the surface, things had felt... different. In many ways. The world was so busy out in the overground, the people were so much. It wouldn't have been possible at all if not for their alternate selves. Another Papyrus and Sans, who seemed keen to jump from timeline to timeline. They had looked so much like them, but so much not. So much better, Sugar had thought. Not broken or bedraggled or stained by unforgivable sin. That Papyrus had been a reminder, a shadow of himself. A mirror that he only wished was his reflection.

Although, surprisingly, when he looked at that Sans he didn't feel like he was seeing his brother. That Sans was so very different. The exact same, save their outcomes, but in the end the outcomes meant the most. It was one thing to pine after a past visage, to want to look as he had before. It was another thing entirely to see Sans that way. To see a version of his brother who had never known the troubles they had both gone through, who would not know him as his Sans did. It made a conversation feel hollow, really. Not that their alternate selves weren't great fun to talk to! It was simply... not the same.

The big skeletal monster sighed again and fiddled with the name tag on his apron. It said Papyrus, but he almost preferred his nickname over it after he had seen the him that name was supposed to be attached to. He hadn't resented his other self, quite the contrary. They had gotten along perfectly, though he could tell the other was nervous around him at first—most monsters were, it was understandable. It just wasn't easy to shake off the knowledge of who he had been, before it all.

The nickname "Sugar" was nice. He liked it, a lot. It had been Papyrus' idea, as the other brothers liked to give nicknames to the different thems that they came across. Even his own brother seemed to enjoy it; he had already used it as a term of endearment for years, so it only made sense. Although the shorter skeleton had been less pleased at the decision of his own nickname. Blood. That had been the other Sans' doing. A dark name, to be sure. He felt he deserved something of a similar caliber, possibly even more so, but it was out of his hands once he'd seen his brothers grin turn genuine at Papyrus' suggestion of the nickname.

With a groan, Sugar scrubbed at his face and laid back against the locked door of his workplace. Stars, he was a mess. Every time, without fail, he lost his ability to argue when he saw his brother smile. Not the false smile he had on so often, but the real one he only sported in soft moments. They had been hard to come by, before they made it to the surface. Sugar cherished when he saw that grin, lazy and meaningful. It meant the world to him.

It felt different. It wasn't meant to, he had never meant things to feel like this. Sugar had always loved his brother and for a long time they were all each other had. It had only become different when he had seen the other brothers...

They had been offered a place to stay while Sans and Papyrus worked out a way to get them integrated to the surface. Sugar and Blood had gone along with it, as there was no way they would have passed up an opportunity at real food and freedom. It was eerie to run into all the monsters again, from before, but they had dealt with worse. Sugar tried not to dwell on it, if only for Blood's sake.

It had been just a few days or so when Sugar finally felt well enough, nourished properly for the first time in ages, to get up at the crack of dawn as he had once done. To go out for a brisk morning jog.

What he hadn't expected to find was Papyrus and Sans in the kitchen, the latter's hands at the former's waist as they kissed. Teeth pressed together and bodies so close, it was easy to translate what he had stumbled into. Only more-so when Papyrus pulled away quickly, as soon as he'd seen Sugar, to offer babbled apologies. Sans had looked positively shell-shocked. Sugar had in turn rushed to assuage their worries, to tell them he didn't mind. He didn't, after all. It was not any of his business what the two adult monsters did behind closed doors.

It had been... a little strange, though. Strange enough for him to do an internal double-take. If this Papyrus and Sans had those feelings for each other, did that mean the same way possible for...?

Like a light being switched on, Sugar's mind suddenly decided to offer him every thought he had ever had about his brother. Every time they had shared a bed to get past their nightmares, every time he had clacked his teeth to Blood's skull affectionately. Every stray thought that he had had, about how striking his red eyelight was or about how nice it was to hold him close. It rang with a deeper meaning he hadn't seen before. All because he had seen their alternates kissing the early morning light. Now, he wanted to be kissed. Specifically by Blood.

Sugar wouldn't blame them, though. It was his own fault that he had let his mind spin at the idea. It was he whole felt this way. He was happy for the other brothers, that they had found something like that in each other. It was nice. Wonderful even, despite the taboo that very evidently went along with it. What did that matter? In the end, he had done things far worse than they ever could or would do. He couldn't judge them.

Especially not when he noticed that his own feelings were much the same.

It wasn't easy to keep quiet about it. Now that he had been removed from his naïveté, Sugar saw the evidence everywhere. At first he had planned to just never tell his brother. Sugar was afraid to lose the one monster who understood him above all others, who he loved more than anything. Nor did he want Blood to do as he tended to and set aside his own feelings—his disgust, in this case—to do whatever it was that Sugar wanted or needed. If Blood never found out, he'd never get the opportunity to respond that way; it was foolproof.

That plan had worked so far, but it wouldn't work forever. Sugar saw that, after the first few months. It was like he had to constantly play keep-away with his emotions and it hurt to not be able to go to Blood with his feelings like he normally did. He had always had impeccable control of his emotions, but it was nearly impossible to not express them. Sugar wasn't very good at hiding how he felt. It was only a matter of time before the younger skeleton slipped up.

Yesterday had been that slip up.

The day had started off normal. Sugar woke up early to make the two of them breakfast before they went off to their respective jobs. Blood worked days and nights as a security guard which suited him well enough. He had joked at first about trying to get a job at a butcher shop, but had relented that he wouldn't when Sugar scolded him. Blood noted that he figured he could use a break from that part of his life, while they both tried to recover. Sugar found comfort in a kitchen, with real ingredients, but Blood was of a different opinion.

Blood had seen the advert on the store two blocks from their apartment that stated "Now Hiring: Security." Sugar had helpfully supplied the info that security guards on the surface seemed to laze around a lot and that was all Blood needed to hear. It had been a short, expressly simple interview after that.

When Sugar had come home from work, he had expected to find Blood on the couch in front of the TV. It had become his brother's favorite thing, as there were finally shows to watch. Dramas, soap operas, comedies... The surface had over 1000 channels, apparently! Sugar wondered how humans ever got bored.

Instead, the house was dark. Sugar ducked his head as he always did in doorways and walked into the dim living room. Blood had left a note on the coffee table that said he had been asked to come back and do a quick extra shift while they trained a new guard. He wouldn't be home for dinner.

Downcast by Blood's absence but not one to mope for too long, Sugar had put away the lasagna he brought home from work. He could wait around a little while longer until his brother got home; then they could have late night dinner together!

With his plan set, Sugar went to his room and changed out of his apron. For a second he panicked, the string-tie at the neck hooked on his braces. Though a second later, once his teeth were freed, he relaxed. When he had first gotten them he had gotten hooked on anything and everything. Time and familiarity with the metal teeth-aligners helped to lower that likelihood.

A quick change out of his work-shirt and pants later, into a comfier sweater and heart-patterned pajama pants. Then he was done.

Sugar went back into the living room and settled on the couch, fully ready to indulge in his favorite cartoons and cooking shows. He got about three episodes into a brightly colored series about an animated dog before his eye sockets started to slip shut. The long-limbed skeleton curled up as best he could on the cushions, though not all of him fit, and drifted off into a doze.

When he finally woke up, it was dark outside. Or, at least, darker than it had been when he'd arrived home. Sugar blinked at the windows and sat up, mindful not to knock his leg into the coffee table as he changed positions. However, in his careful movement, he sat on the remote beside him and it changed the channel.

Suddenly a long, loud moan echoed from the TV's speakers. Sugar blinked several times and looked up to find that his backside had unintentionally chosen one of the late-night channels which showed porn. Blood had warned him about them and, not entirely interested in humans being—err—intimate, Sugar had steered clear. If he really felt the need to, ah, relieve himself he could do it without visual aid. As of late he had started simply picturing Blood, rather than anything else. It made it a lot easier, actually! Before he had always struggled to understand how to feel those things at all, but with Blood on his mind it became easy to figure out.

Regardless of his preferences, now on the screen was outright, x-rated smut. Sugar's cheeks went a dark, red-orange color and he stared for a moment, caught off-guard. The humans really sounded like they were having a good time... After a second or two, Sugar seemed to realize what he was doing. He brought his legs in close to himself out of shock and scrambled for the remote. The TV flickered off and the bony monster let out a breath of relief.

However, now he had a problem.

The front of Sugar's pajama pants, squarely over his pelvis, glowed softly. The color of his magic nearly matched the color of the fabric and would have been unnoticeable if not for the visible light.

Sugar furrowed his brow bones and glanced at the door. He imagined that if Blood were going to come home, it would not be for another hour at least. That was more than enough time, surely!

Little did he know, Blood was already on his way home.

Determined to be rid of his issue before his brothers return, Sugar hurried to his room and shucked his pants off. They wound up on the edge of his bed as he crawled onto it and laid back against the various cutely colored pillows. The largest of which that he leant back onto was shaped to look like a cupcake. A holiday gift from the alternate Papyrus and Sans.

Sugar paused to collect himself, then reached down to the front of his pelvic bone. Magic had built up in the cavity there, bright as ever with that warm reddish tint. The tall skeleton rubbed at the exposed slit, gently. Movements hesitant, though he had done this many times now. It still felt so… dirty.

Blood was convinced that his baby brother could do no wrong… Sugar felt as if he would let his brother down if he knew what he did late at night. Alone with only thoughts of the short skeleton in his head. He blushed brighter and held unoccupied phalanges up to his teeth to nibble on, a nervous habit the gangly monster had never grown out if. The feel of his magic as it fluctuated and coursed through his bones was just such an overload. Sugar had avoided this for so long in his life, it felt like he had decades of pent up emotion to sort through.

As Sugar touched himself, he screwed his eye sockets shut and sank into a fantasy. He pictured Blood beside him, his bony hands laid overtop Sugar’s spindly digits as they stroked along his entrance. The young skeleton gasped quietly as he dipped two of his fingertips inside and imagined how much better it would feel if it were Blood’s fingertips instead. Imagination as active as it was, words spoken in Blood’s perfect timbre rose to the forefront of his mind.

 _"you’re doin so good, sugar,”_ Blood’s voice encouraged. He imagined it would sound deep, almost like the octave he dipped to when he threatened somebody. Sugar, if he was honest with himself, had found that it felt good to be close to a little bit of danger now and then. Though Blood would never hurt him, he knew that all too well, it was still exciting. When his voice rumbled low it shook many a monster to their core, and in turn Sugar was no exception to that. He simply enjoyed it, as opposed to the rest who were more often scared of that deadly tone.

The only thing greater than Blood’s deep rumble was his genuine, happy laugh. Which rolled into Sugar’s thoughts only a moment later as he keened, “Saaaans… Nn.” The skeleton turned his head into the pillow. Red-orange tongue part-way out of his mouth as he panted and curled his fingers to reach a pocket of magic that made him see stars. He moaned and his legs bent inward on reflex. Sugar bit at his knuckles harder in an attempt to keep quiet.

_“so good for your big bro.”_

His fantasy hit him hard. “Ahh— _Sans!_ ”

Well so much for quiet.

Sugar’s toes curled and as he neared the edge, there was a loud noise from beyond the door. _Thunk, thunk!_ It echoed in the otherwise silent house and Sugar shot up in bed. His magic dispelled on instinct and he clambered out of bed, all seven feet of him. He shoved his pants on, rushed to the door, and threw it open. Too little, too late. The soul in his chest pounded with worry, fear, and harsh embarrassment.

“Brother?” Sugar called, though an answer wasn’t necessary. The sound of the front door as it slammed shut was tell-tale enough. He gripped the door and leaned on it as he craned his neck to peek out into the hallway. His brother had come home. Blood had finally arrived home from work, had stumbled into the house while Sugar was wrapped up in his lewd imaginings, and certainly been mortified to hear his younger brother call out his name. The overlarge skeleton slumped against the wall. His soul, poisoned and damaged as it was, ached just a bit harder at the realization. Sugar shook and held on tight to the wall like a lifeline.

He didn’t see Blood the rest of the night.

For hours on end Sugar stayed up and fretted over his brothers well-being. He tried to text the shorter monster, but to no avail. He sat on the couch, surrounded by the ghosts of his past sins and the thought of what he’d done. Of what he was and what his brother must think of him. Sugar cleaned the majority of the kitchen and moved on to sweep the hallway in a state of anxious energy. He eventually passed out in the early morning, sat in a chair at the kitchen table with a pile of clean dishes stacked on the sink behind him. The only thought that was any comfort was the knowledge that Blood had other places to go to, others he could stay with, if just for a night. He was probably safe.

Still.

When the lanky brother woke up it was near noon. In his haste to get dressed for work and make it there on time, he spotted a blue jacket on the couch that had not been there last night while he cried on it. Blood must have come home while he was passed out and gotten changed into his work attire, then headed for his shift. Sugar remembered, vaguely, that their shifts matched up for the day and they had initially planned to meet up at the pizzeria after work. He left the house with his teeth set in a grim, sad line and hoped to be able to sort things out with Blood that night.

He couldn’t take it if his brother wouldn’t speak to him. Even if he was a gross excuse for a brother and an even grosser excuse for a monster. Sugar wanted Blood by his side, if only just long enough to tell him he was sorry.

In the underground, they had been all there was for either of them to fall back on. He didn’t resent Blood for what he’d done to keep them alive and Blood somehow, like the sweet brother he was, didn’t resent Sugar for the mistake he’d made whilst overcome by hunger. Nobody quite knew what they had gone through except themselves. Not just that, but nobody quite understood their plight or their morality. It was… isolating. But in the end, if they were together things would turn out just fine. Blood had made it abundantly clear, in no uncertain terms, that Sugar meant more to him than anyone or anything else. Sugar returned the sentiment.

They trusted one another completely and now Sugar had betrayed that trust.

Atop a street sign nearby, a crow cawed. It was already plenty dark outside, likely a full day since what had happened yesterday. Since his ridiculous, silly, numbskull mistake.

Sugar stared up into the sky and adjusted his glasses, a pair of wireframes with big round lenses. They had discovered that poor nutrition had caused not only his dental health to deteriorate but also his eyesight. The magic within the sockets had been damaged and caused the sockets themselves to shrink. He was supposed to wear them at all times but the tape used to keep them on felt weird against his skull. Blood seemed to think they looked nice.

As his thoughts returned to the shorter skeleton he felt his teeth pull into a frown. Sugar knew he didn’t deserve a second chance, but he wanted to at least apologize to Blood.

The night was cold against his cheekbones as the tall skeleton stood and checked his watch. It was a pink, cutesy little thing with a bunny whose whiskers served as the clock hands. He had waited around long enough to see if Blood would show up to meet him at his work, perhaps it would be better to simply confront his brother at home. Sugar hummed sadly to himself and rolled the sleeve of his uniform shirt back over the watch.

When they had looked for a place to live on the surface, Blood had specifically picked them out an area that was relatively quiet. There were people and even other monsters around, sure, but it was nothing like the hustle and bustle of the cities in either direction. Mostly elderly humans and small families lived close by, all of whom by now knew the skeleton brothers by name and were well used to them. Sugar didn’t have any fear to walk home in the dark, safe as their new home was, but it still felt wrong to do so without his brother at his side. Usually, Blood hated for his younger brother to walk home alone. Particularly at night. He attributed it to a residual thing from their time spent in the not-so-safe underground.

Sugar’s soul sank further. He really hoped his brother wasn’t _that_ upset with him.

As the stretched-out skeleton wandered down the street, eye sockets glued to his gray and white sneakers, his mind wandered as well.

Then, he heard a familiar voice just up ahead.

“hey there, sugar.”

Wide eye sockets behind big glasses looked up to see a short figure up ahead. Clad in most of a security guard uniform save the jacket and hat which had evidently been left behind. Sugar smiled and automatically took a few steps closer. He hadn’t seen the other since yesterday before they went to work and hadn’t noticed how much it had weighted on him until that moment.

“Brother, You’re Alright! I Was So Worried!”

Blood looked up at him, sockets sunken and eyelight dim. Sugar stopped short one or two steps from the smaller skeleton and his hands twitched with the urge to pull his brother into a tight hug. It was what he’d always used to do when things got to be too much. Right now though, after everything that had happened, that didn’t seem like the best idea. Sugar still didn’t know if he’d even still want to get near him after what he’d definitely overheard. In front of him, Blood pulled one of his hands from his pockets and rubbed at the back of his skull. Almost sheepish.

“sorry for the hold up, work ran a little later than i figured it was gonna.” There was a soft, hollow-sounding chuckle as Blood glanced up at Sugar. His grin was false. Oh. The tall skeleton frowned and his head tilted to one side.

“Was It… A Busy Day At Work?” His voice was raspy as he spoke, but that wasn’t the nerves; he had always sounded a little bit wrong since their prolonged time in the underground. Sugar switched from foot to foot anxiously as he watched his older brother shrug and glance away. The street light illuminated the hole in his skull. Sugar spared it a look and remembered just how much his brother cared about him. Did he plan to just… take this bad thing that Sugar had done and sweep it under the rug? Like the scar Sugar had given him?

Or, maybe, it was too much to handle. Perhaps to not acknowledge it was the only thing that kept him sane.

“eh, work was pretty tough. had to deal with that new trainee we hired.” Blood’s eyelight rolled and he snorted derisively. “guy’s a total _bonehead_.” He looked across to Sugar expectantly, grin a fraction less hollow.

Sugar snorted as well but it turned into raspy giggles. Back when they were not so free, he had started to laugh at Blood’s jokes. He had clung onto his brother’s humor, ridiculous as it was, and let it make him feel warm. Happy. Now, it was a force of habit to smile or snicker at the awful puns. “ _Sans_.” Sugar said, chiding, “That was so bad.” He shook his head.

Some more tension eased out of Blood’s shoulders and he faced Sugar again, pleased with the response. “yeah,” he agreed, “but you’re smiling.” Blood winked. The familiar response ached in Sugar’s soul. This was certainly what home felt like. This was the person he had been through everything with.

Sugar shook his head again and readjusted his glasses as they threatened to fall off. “I Am, And I Hate It.” He smiled sadly at Blood whose grin faltered as he looked away again.

The street light cast shadows across the space between them.

Sugar lifted one hand to chew on the tips of his finger bones. So far, though his brother was clearly bothered, he seemed content to not talk about it. To make jokes to cope, as he tended to. If Blood was going to avoid it, then he would have to be the one to bring it up.

“I.. Sans, I Wanted To Talk About Yesterday.”

What remained of Blood’s single, red eyelight went out. The empty sockets stared hard at the ground as Sugar continued. “I-I Wanted To Apologize,” his scratchy voice wavered and his shoulders hunched in on themselves. “I Know How Upset You Must Be.”

Blood held up a hand and Sugar stopped short. “it’s cool, bro, i get it.” His eyelight still hadn’t returned, but he shrugged nonetheless. The creases of exhaustion under his eye sockets looked all the more prominent with no eyelight to liven up his face. “don’t even sweat it.”

Sugar blinked a couple times in quick succession and fiddled with his fingers, “What?” His head tilted to the side as before.

“i’m not upset, shug. really. it’s okay.” Blood stood there, hands in his pockets, no eyelight, and with a rather grim feel to him. Definitely not okay.

“Brother,” Sugar tried, his already broken voice cracked with emotion, “I… I Can Tell When You’re Lying, You Know.” He smiled sadly, briefly, but that broke as well. The too-tall skeleton looked Blood over from where he stood. Though it was hard to read the older monster’s feelings at times, Sugar had learned to recognize some things.

Blood’s eyes shut tight and he let out a gruff sigh, “pap, please.” he scrubbed at his eye sockets with one hand, turned away slightly, “i really don’t wanna think about yesterday, alright? i’m _fine_.” He growled the last word; it did not sound very fine. “i don’t care if ya have some kinda crush on that alternate version of me. it’s fine.”

There was a slow beat of silence. Sugar blinked once. Then again. Then, startled into a high and confused octave, “What?”

“don’t play coy, pap,” Blood warned. “i can’t take it right now. you were callin out for _sans_. i heard ya.” He curled in on himself a bit at that. Mind stuck on the images and memories from the day before. Blood rubbed his skull as though it hurt, possibly one of the powerful headaches that tore through him every so often. The back of Sugar’s mind wondered if his brother had taken any medication for it today, if he had been too distracted.

Sugar opened his mouth, then closed it. He repeated this once or twice more before his nonexistent vocal cords finally chose to work. “You Think I Was... Calling Out For That Other Sans?” The tall skeleton hugged himself and peered, befuddled, at the shorter. The embarrassed blush across his cheekbones was a stark contrast to the chilly air around them.

“well, yeah,” Blood scoffed. His eyelight had returned, but it was dim. “i get it, y’know, he’s shinier and newer and all around better off. only makes sense.” He looked away, over to a street sign. The tone in his voice was hurt, but it was also… jealous. Sugar blinked a dozen more times and tried to process things. Blood was jealous because he thought Sugar had meant a different version of himself.

The pieces of the puzzle slotted together in his mind.

A sudden giggle worked it’s way out of Sugar’s mouth and he instinctively raised a hand to cover his laugh. His fingers obscured the braces on his teeth as he tried to stop. He needed to not laugh, he _needed_ to speak! Blood, for his part, looked up in confusion and hurt, eye-light ablaze.

“what’s so funny?” He grit out in his deep voice. Defensive and sharp.

“Brother, I Don’t Have Feelings For _That_ Sans,” Sugar took a step closer, smiled softly, and lowered his hand. He glanced away as his cheeks went an even brighter shade of red-orange. “I Have Feelings For You!” He paused, then reiterated. “I Was Calling For You. Y-Yesterday.” Sugar covered his face with his hands. “Jeez! This Is So Embarrassing To Talk About!” The street was entirely deserted and there wasn’t a soul around to hear them, but it was no less dirty of a thing to have to admit aloud.

Blood had gone rigid and seemed shell-shocked for a moment. Then, suddenly, he regained himself and crossed the fee feet distance between them. He grabbed Sugar’s arm, eyelight bright and filled with wisps of red magic. “come on, let’s go home,” Was the only explanation he gave before the fabric of the world warped around them.

When Sugar opened his eyes that he hadn’t even realized were closed, they were indeed back home. In their quiet apartment, in front of the TV. It had been left on in his haste that afternoon and now played some late-night talk show at a very low volume. The digital blue glow lit up Blood’s face.

It had been some time since he’d felt the tug of the world around them as they teleported. Blood hadn’t had enough magic to really do so when they were stuck underground, but as they slowly acclimated to life on the surface he had started to do it again. Sugar still hardly understood how he did it and one day he should ask him about it… but right now, he was hyper-focused on Blood’s fingers curled around his arm.

“S-Sans?”

Blood glanced down and away but squeezed his fingers around Sugar’s arm as an affectionate gesture. The lanky skeleton placed his own bony hand overtop Blood’s. There was a thoughtful silence, and then, “so you were really meanin me, yesterday? when you…?”

“Sans, Please!” Sugar’s shoulders hunched upward in embarrassment, “It’s So Dirty To Just Talk About It Like This.” The red-orange flush had spread down to his neck bones. If he were a human, he could have fogged up his glasses.

Blood chuckled and though Sugar was pleased to hear the sound it only made him more embarrassed. “well sorry, sugar, i just figured that you’re the one who was moanin your big bro’s name while ya—”

“ _Sans!_ ”

The short skeleton grinned and then peered up at Sugar, eyelight curious and uncertain, “are ya really sure you want me, though?” He looked away and a bit of sweat beaded on his brow bone. “i mean, not only are ya gettin’ damaged goods,” there was a soft noise of protest from Sugar at that, “i can’t believe you would be interested in _me_. not gonna lie, pap, it doesn’t seem like the best decision.”

He shrugged and barreled over the younger skeleton’s words as he tried to put together a coherent retort that wasn’t just noises, “after all, you’re the most perfect monster to ever exist. i don’t know what ya see in a piece of shit like me.”

“Sans!” Sugar grabbed Blood’s hand off his arm and squeezed it tight. His expression was pained, sockets crinkled at the edges. “Please Don’t Think That Way About Yourself,” he shook his head and knelt down some to pull the stocky, short monster into a tight hug. “I Think You Are The Best Brother A Monster Could Ask For.” He buried his face in the crook of Blood’s neck and shoulder. The uniform fabric was rough against his jaw and his glasses were nearly knocked askew.

“I’m Just Sorry For Not Being Content With That  Alone,” he rasped, voice worse when it was stricken with emotion. Sugar peeked up and watched some infomercial run on the screen. The only light on in the house. He sank lower into Blood’s arms, where it was warm and comforting. “I Thought You Would Find It Disgusting.”

Blood chuckled and held Sugar, one hand on his skull as he petted the gangly mess of bones to calm him down. A familiar scene since they were both just babybones. Back then Sugar had been shorter than him.

“bro, i think we’ve broken plenty taboos as it is. this one doesn’t seem all that important after everything, y’know?” Blood shut his eyes and leaned fully into Sugar. “besides, i’ve been wanting the same thing for ages. had plenty of time to think about how disgustin i was for it,” the short skeleton cracked open an eye and looked fondly at his brother with one soft red light. “but if you feel the same thing, and you’re as perfect as ya are, then i guess it can’t be so bad.”

With a noise of surprise, Sugar leant back and blinked wide eyes at Blood, “Wowie! You Felt This Way?” He tilted his head to one side, head abuzz with all the thoughts he had about Blood and the curiosity of if Blood had them about him. The fantasy from the night before sprang to mind. “W-Why Didn’t You Say Anything?”

“figured you were outta my league,” Blood said simply. He chuckled, idly stroked Sugar’s upper arm as he glanced away, “still do, actually, but you know i can’t say no to you when you want somethin... even if that somethin’s me.”

Suddenly, Sugar leaned forward. Blood’s eyes widened.

Their teeth brushed together gently and Sugar’s long arms wrapped around the other skeleton to pull him in. The kiss was sweet and chaste but when they both finally leaned away Sugar dipped his head down to kiss along Blood’s jaw and neck. His braces clinked against the bone. Red-orange magic swirled in his mouth and when he next went in to kiss Blood’s neck he licked a tentative stripe across the bone. Beneath him, Blood shuddered and gripped Sugar’s shoulders. Red magic spread over his cheekbones. He pushed the big skeleton away just a bit, “whoa, doll, slow down there.” Blood looked pointedly at Sugar, whose glasses had been jostled by the activity.

“N-Nyeh?”

With a warm grin, Blood reached up to remove Sugar’s glasses. He folded them and set them on the nearby coffee table. When he looked back, he finally took in the sight before him. Sugar’s mouth open, red-orange lolled out a bit and one eye filled with that same color. Magic had seeped through his bones already and the younger skeleton’s entire face was tinted with it.

Blood stared for a moment, dumbstruck. He then glanced down to see the front of his own pants tented slightly with an unmistakable red glow. Sugar’s pelvic region was obscured by his apron but it was likely that he had his own sort of situation going on.

“let’s get someplace more comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this!! let me know what you think


End file.
